magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Nurse Witch Komugi-chan: Episode List
Nurse Witch Komugi-chan Magikarte 'First Season: Nurse Witch Komugi-chan Magikarte' '1- "Gekitotsu komugi VS hikki ̄ Akihabara saidai no tatakai!" ("Smash! Komugi vs. Hikki. The Biggest Battle in Akihabara!")' (激突！小麦 VSひっきー アキハバラ最大の戦い！) Airdate: August 23, 2002 Ungrar, the king of viruses, has escaped from Vaccine World and is traveling to Earth to unleash his evil viruses! The goddess of Vaccine World, Maya, has ordered Mugimaru to capture Ungrar. Mugimaru seeks Komugi’s help to vaccinate Earth. This is how Magical Nurse Komugi is born. A huge virus has been unleashed at the Akiba Expo, and only Nurse Witch Komugi can save the day! '"2- "Kyōfu! Meido mahō shōjo kōrin otaiba chōjō kessen!" ("Horror! Decisive Battle at the Top of Odaiba!")' (恐怖！メイド魔法少女降臨・お台場頂上決戦！) Airdate: November 22, 2002 “Here I am. I’m Komugi!” Komugi has a new song, is getting really popular and she gets to meet some of her fans. One fan even styles a comic book after her. Everything is going well until one of Ungrar’s loyal servants unleashes a huge robot that goes on a rampage through Odaiba. This is the biggest virus she’s fought yet! '2.5- "Hunch of Another Festival, Heave-Ho!"' Airdate: June 06, 2003 Karaoke, anyone? Komugi gets to work at the Cosplay Café at the Dream Factory 2003, and it is held on Buji TV! The Kiri-Pro girls learn a valuable lesson from coworker, Runa. She explains to them that in the workplace, a little fanservice goes a very long way! The episode explodes (funny rhyme, isn't it?) with musical numbers, and we learn a little bit about Kiri-Pro's President's unknown past. '3- "Maji~tsu! Komugi-chan wa 2-do 3-do shinu! ? Senritsu no kuruizaki Izu Itō rōdo!" ("Serious! Komugi Dies Two or Three Times?!")' (マジッ! 小麦ちゃんは2度3度死ぬ!? 戦慄の狂い咲き伊豆伊東ロード!) Airdate: September 10, 2003 It’s a cruel, cruel world! Komugi get hit by a bus! Poor Komugi, no one can see her and no one seems to care she died. Death isn't as bad as one might think, however, when Komugi begins to haunt the sets of Kiri-Pro's actors, and even cause minor mischief for its principals! But, who will protect the population from the evil viruses? Is there anything that can be done? Death isn't something that's likely to keep our heroine down! '4- "Sakigake! Arashi o yobu anime sutajio Suidōbashi dai bakuha! ?" ("The Anime Studio that Invites Storms")' (魁！嵐を呼ぶアニメスタジオ・水道橋大爆破！？) Airdate: December 21, 2003 Meet Muscle Cutie Komugi. In an attempt to bolster her already rising fanbase, Komugi becomes a pro-wrestler and becomes super popular. Her wrestling persona becomes so well liked, she gets to be in her very own Anime! She even gets to direct it herself when a certain Afro-totin' Puchuu kickin' director storms off the set, but watch out Komugi! Don’t forget about Ungrar and his viruses. '5- "Encounter Has Come"' Airdate: April 02, 2004 Where did everybody go? Komugi feels so helpless and alone. Almost everyone has disappeared in Japan and didn’t tell Komugi where they went. Where are they? And why the heck did they only disappear from Japan? Did aliens kidnap them? Or is the new teacher behind it all? The final chapter of Nurse Witch Komugi closes with a most unlikely team up and even more mascot characters! 'Second Season: Nurse Witch Komugi-chan Magikarte Z' '1- "Sainen! Super-Magical Battle, shakunetsu no saka natsu no jin!!" ("Operation 1 - Again! Super Magical Battle in Red-Hot Summer Osaka")' (再燃！超まじかるバトル。灼熱の阪夏の陣！！) Airdate: September 10, 2004 '2- "Kaseifu wa neteita!? Komugi, Final Verse!!" ("Operation 2 - Did the maid fall asleep!? Komugi, Final Verse!!")' (家政婦は寝ていた！？小麦ファイナルウォーズ！！) Airdate: September 22, 2005 Nurse Witch Komugi-chan R '1- "Magical Nurse, Tanjou!" ("The Birth of the Magical Nurse!")' (まじかるナース, 誕生!) Airdate: January 10, 2016 Komugi Yoshida is an energetic and slightly clumsy second year middle school student living in Shitamachi City. She and her classmate Kokona work as idols, but compared to the explosively popular Kokona Saionji, Komugi only manages to find dull jobs. Despite this, she continues to enjoy working as an idol while attending middle school. One day, an injured mysterious creature known as Usa-P appears before her. When Komugi administers first aid, Usa-P is impressed by her kindness and asks Komugi to become a legendary girl... '2- "Stalker!? Kokona-chan Kikiippatsu!" ("Stalker?! Kokona-chan's Close Call!")' (ストーカー!? ここなちゃん危機一髪!) Airdate: January 17, 2016 At school Kokona Saionji is the student council president who gets excellent grades, and as an idol she is a perfect superhuman who is attractive as well as a talented singer, dancer, and actress. She's even an earnest hard worker. But lately a suspicious shadow has been following her... The shadow follows Kokona to her school dorm, on her way to school, her classroom, and even work. Is the shadow a stalker? Or... While this is happening, Kokona is hired for a traffic safety event. The suspicious shadow approaches Kokona and even follows her into her anteroom at the event! What is Kokona's fate...?! '3- "Magical Sister Toujou!" (Magical Sister appear)' (まじかるシスター登場!) Airdate: January 24, 2016 Komugi and Kokona gather Fan-C Cards as the Tombo-E Girls. One day, they head to the location where a monster was detected, only to find that it's already been defeated. It seems there is a third Tombo-E Girl... Komugi's classmate Tsukasa Kisaragi is a popular cross-dressing idol belonging to the major talent agency "Kiri Pro." Because Kiri Pro prioritizes work, she hardly ever comes to school, but when she does, she's incredibly popular. Everyone gossips about who is Tsukasa's true love. Meanwhile, Tsukasa has a secret she can't tell anyone... '4- "Oedo Yashiki de Kunoichi Ninnin!" ("Kunoichi at the Edo Mansion!")' (お江戸屋敷でくノ一にんにん!) Airdate: January 31, 2016 Shitamachi City's amusement park "Shitamachi Edo Mansion" decides to hold a "Miss Kunoichi Contest" to celebrate their one hundredth anniversary. Komugi is excited to participate when she learns the winner will get to model for Edo Mansion's new sign. Everywhere and every hour, she practices her ninja training. The day of the event, Komugi's family comes to cheer her on. Her training pays off, and she makes it through the preliminary round, but the pressure of the final round has her paralyzed. Kokona and Yuto try to get her back to her usual self, but... '5- "Obenkyoukai de Trouble Rendezvous" ("Trouble Rendezvous at a Study Party")' (お勉強会でトラブルランデブー) Airdate: February 07, 2016 Komugi is overjoyed when she receives a part in a drama. However, when Ai sees the terrible score she received on a test, she threatens to cancel her role unless she studies properly. Unless she passes all her upcoming exams in every subject, she won't be able to appear in the drama, so Komugi asks Kokona to help her study. They invite Tsukasa and Yuto as well, making the study party very lively. While outwardly everyone appears to be having fun studying, inside their various thoughts are stirring... '6- "Jinsei wa Pororize" ("Mishaps Are Life")' (人生はポロリーゼ) Airdate: February 14, 2016 Komugi and her friends are chosen to participate in a swim meet being held in the middle of winter. Yuto is in low spirits because he actually can't swim. Meanwhile, Tsukasa is in low spirits for her own reason as well. Komugi mistakenly believes Tsukasa is interested in Buri bara cards and visits Tsukasa to give her one of Kotaro's duplicate cards and accidentally discovers Tsukasa's secret. Flustered that her secret has been exposed, she tells Komugi she'll reveal her secret herself to keep her quiet... '7- "Hashire Kokona, Ai to Namida no Marathon Taikai" ("Run, Kokona: Marathon of Love and Tears")' (走れここな, 愛と涙のマラソン大会) Airdate: February 21, 2016 '8- "Yuuto, Koi no Karamawari" ("Yuto's Fruitless Romantic Endeavor")' (優斗, 恋のからまわり) Airdate: February 28, 2016 '9- "Sayounara, Komugi-chan" ("Goodbye, Komugi-chan")' (さようなら, 小麦ちゃん) Airdate: March 06, 2016 '10- "Tsukasa no Miracle White Day" ("Tsukasa`s Miracle White Day")' (ツカサのミラクルホワイトデー) Airdate: March 13, 2016 '11- "Choushinsei Lilia, Sparking!" ("Supernova Lilia, Sparking!")' (超新星リリア, スパーキング!) Airdate: March 20, 2016 '12- "R o Tsugu Mono" ("She Who Succeeds R")' (Rを継ぐもの) Airdate: March 27, 2016 Category:Nurse Witch Komugi-chan Page